


Four Fandom Ficlets

by prairiecrow



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), ReBoot (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Love, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ficlets, each celebrating one of my favourite fandom pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garak/Bashir

“My dear..” A shiver of breath against his throat, and the tightening of cool grey hands on his hips: “Oh, my  _dear…!”_

He trembled in his turn, but with the ferocity of triumph as much as with the sweet yielding of desire. Every tiny crack he managed to inflict in the spy’s usually impenetrable armour of self-control was a major victory as far as he was concerned.


	2. Professor Hobby/Gigolo Joe

The unblinking jade eyes of his lover turned briefly skyward, his murmured words as soft as velvet and as tender as a dove: “The moon is so beautiful tonight…”

He smiled, and bent his head to imprint a lingering kiss upon the artificial lips that never failed to fulfill all their promises of joy. “Yes, it is — but not half as beautiful as you are.”


	3. Bob/Megabyte (Lethe's Curse AU)

“You,” the infuriating boy panted, silver eyebrows tightening as he writhed slowly on rumpled sheets already infused with the combined scents of sweat and living steel, “are the most arrogant, annoying, smugly self-satisfied son of a —  _AH!”_

“You were saying?” he purred against the back of that strong but slender neck, and had the profound satisfaction of realizing that for once he’d rendered the King’s Champion temporarily speechless.


	4. Bob/Megabyte (canon!verse)

“This is crazy.” Gripping hands, a greedy embrace, naked azure skin and a kiss hot enough to soften even the stern temper of iron. “Completely random.  _Totally_  —”

“Would you really prefer that we stop? Because you do make an excellent —”

Another kiss, this one angry and nearly savage and even more deeply penetrating. “Dell  _no,_ ” the Guardian growled, his amber eyes ablaze, and it certainly seemed like a most convincing argument at the time.


End file.
